Birthday Memories
by Black Lothlorien
Summary: The day before Sage's birthday turns into a nightmare, and all the Ronins can do is think back on the horrors of the day... Sage's POV is up! I might put up Mia's if I get enough reviews...
1. Ryo's Point of View

Birthday Memories

RYO SANADA

Why did you have to die?

It was that arrow, Rowen's own arrow, that ended your life, wasn't it?

We were fighting the demon warriors. We were so close to actually getting rid of the Demon Lord, that evil that came from what was left of Talpa's Dynasty. We were attacked by seventy, maybe eighty, demons, each with strength comparable to our own.

I watched you out of the corner of my eye, the sickly light of the blocked sun flashing on your blade. I knew that you were weak, because I saw the wound in your side. I knew that you wouldn't stop fighting.

I also knew that Cye was in danger.

You ran to save him, and you blocked the demon's sword. Even as you fought off the rest of Cye's attackers, I could see the Demon Lord and Rowen facing off. A quick slash killed the demon in front of me, so I had an unobstructed shot at the self-proclaimed Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord began taunting Rowen, making him angry. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw you use your energy to heal the wound in Cye's arm and stop the blood that he coughed up. He was dying, and we all knew it, but you used everything you had.

Your armor flickered, and then disappeared, returning back to your body armor. Cye was alive and safe now, for Kento ran up and helped him out of the danger area.

Rowen's Arrow Shock Wave caught you off-guard. You didn't expect Rowen to attack, did you? You thought that he would keep his temper in check. But the Demon Lord must have said something to set him off.

The sure-kill tore through the air, but, somehow, the Demon Lord avoided it. Well, almost avoided it. It brushed his side, giving it the nudge it needed.

I still hear your cry of pain. I can still see the surprise and agony on your face as the energy surrounded you. When the arrow pierced your chest, I prayed that it wasn't true. I forgot about the Demon Lord and ran, trying to get to you.

Rowen's cry of fear and anguish was mixed with the Demon Lord's boisterous laughing. You fell to the ground slowly, one hand touching the golden fletching that was all that still protruded from your cracked, broken chestplate.

As you laid on the ground—

Oh, God.

I can't remember this.

But I have to.

Through the cracks in your chestplate, blood began to flow. As your eyes closed, a trickle of blood ran down your cheek from your mouth and splattered on the rocks. I made it to your side first.

I tried to get you to look at me, but you were already gone. I never even had a chance to say good-bye, to tell you about the surprise birthday party that we had planned for you tomorrow. I didn't have a chance to tell you how you kept us together.

Dammit, Sage, why did you have to die?

Rowen ran up just seconds after I had laid your head back to lie on the rocks. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he kept repeating, 'Sage, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—I'm so sorry.'

Kento and Cye ran up next. Cye was in his street clothes, a white shirt, blue jeans, and a jacket. He slowly removed his jacket and laid it over you—

Rowen nearly cracked. All he does now is cry, every time he sees that group picture of all of Mia, Yuli, and all of us Ronins, standing outside the house. Kento and Cye made sure that your room stayed exactly how you had left it.

Well, they made your bed.

I remember how, when the attack first began, how you jumped out of bed in your t-shirt and boxers, grabbed your pants, and pulled them on in less then two seconds. You didn't even stop to do your hair or get breakfast. Then again, we didn't either.

Sage…

Why did you die?

Why did you use all your energy on Cye? Couldn't you have kept some back, enough to protect yourself? Did you know that you were going to die? Did you? You seem know what happens before it does, especially when it's this important.

We miss you a lot. Oh, and Sage? If you can somehow hear me…

Happy birthday. __


	2. Kento's Point of View

Birthday Memories

KENTO LEI FAUN

I was busy when it happened.

I heard the Demon Lord taunting Rowen, and I knew that I was ready to kill him, even if Rowen didn't. Cye was covering my back.

Then he got hit.

Cye was lying on the ground, hurt and bleeding. It was all I could do to fight the demons off and try to keep him safe. You got there a few seconds later, but you were hurt, too. I could see the blood on your armor.

You healed Cye, but your armor disappeared, leaving you almost helpless. You told me to take Cye to safety, and that's what I did. His armor disappeared altogether as I carried him to the top of a nearby building.

I heard Rowen's Arrow Shock Wave just as I reached the top. I watched, in horror, as it missed the Demon Lord and flew right for you.

I saw the light around us all dim when the arrow hit you. Your head snapped back and your eyes were squeezed shut in pain as the arrow entered your chest. The explosion wrapped itself around you, covering you in pure light.

Cye heard your cry of pain, just as I did. Tears flew to his eyes as he screamed, 'Oh, God, Sage! No!'

We saw Ryo run to you. Rowen collapsed onto the pile of rubble, his face a mask of pure disbelief. I felt a surge of anger, thinking, _Idiot! He just—_

I grabbed Cye around the waist and we jumped back down to join Ryo. I prayed that you were okay, Sage, I was praying like I'd never prayed before…

Ryo was crying. He could barely breathe. I saw the blood on your breastplate, the cracks that ran like spider webs through the front. Your eyes were open. They stared into nothingness with no life in them, nothing. It was then that I knew you were truly gone…

Cye was crying, too, though he was quieter than Ryo. He laid his jacket over you, and then closed your eyes. You looked like you were sleeping, except for the arrow that was still stuck in your body. At least, you did until the blood began to soak through the jacket.

Rowen got there last. Tears wetted his cheeks. I knew that he hadn't meant to. He was crying something softly as he touched your arm, shaking you as if it would wake you up. Then he stopped and just rocked back on his heels, crying.

I heard Cye speak.

'Sage, we had it all planned out,' He whispered. The Demon Lord was gone and we were all alone, 'we were gonna wake you up tomorrow, then bring you your presents after breakfast. We had it all planed out…'

He broke into quiet tears.

Sage, buddy, I got you this awesome book that you've wanted for so long. Now, with all this, you're dead and…

Sage…

All of this…

We need you…

Ryo took the Inferno armor for the last time and went after the Demon Lord. When he left, Rowen took the arrow out from your body. I picked you up…you were actually pretty light.

We took you back to the house. Mia and Yuli ran out, happy to see us. Yuli asked us what was wrong when he saw our faces and Rowen's tear streaked cheeks. Mia covered her mouth with her hands and nearly cried out in horror.

She knew…Oh, Sage, she _knew…_

She touched your cheek, crying hard. She told you…I shouldn't say this.

Rowen stays in his room most of the time, staring at your bed and wishing that you were still here. He leans against the far wall and stares. Cye and I straightened up the bed for you. After all, we hadn't had much time that morning…

Your presents are at the foot of your bed, Sage, unopened and undisturbed. We decided to leave everything the way it was supposed to be.

It's your birthday, now. The cake that Cye made is in the freezer. The banner is still up, but I think Mia is taking it down now. She's still crying. That picture of all of us, together…

Everyone cries.

We miss you, Sage. 


	3. Cye's Point of View

Birthday Memories

CYE MOURI

I don't remember much. It's all such a blur to me. I can see snippets of what happened, but it took a long time for everything to finally set in. Yeah, but that morning is still clear in my mind. We heard an explosion early in the still-dark hours. We jumped out of bed, throwing our clothes on. We ran outside to see what was happening.

You were the first one in your subarmor. Even though Talpa was gone, you still kept your armor very close by.

It was late morning by the time we finally found the crater. There were dead people everywhere. I saw your face go white, almost to the shade of mine. Then the figure in the center caught our eye…

Rowen went after him…the rest of us attacked the demons that seemed to be endless. I ducked a blade that would have cut me in half, then dove under an axe, of all things, and jabbed up, clamping the handle in my yari. 

I can't remember powering up to full armor.

After that is pain, red, blinding pain that won't quit. I saw flashes of your face, of Kento's face, and then green began to mix with the red.

I came to while Kento was carrying my up the side of the building. Sage, I saw you, standing there, watching, and making sure that we would get safely out of range. Then you turned back, ready to take on any more demons that dared to attack.

But…you were in your _subarmor._

Kento set me down, and then I heard the 'Arrow Shock Wave' cry. There was another, louder, more painful cry that followed, then a blinding explosion of light. 

I knew, somehow…a piece of my mind shattered.

"Oh, god, Sage, no!" I cried, running to the side of the building. My armor was gone for now, leaving me in the casual clothes of that morning. I looked down as the wind whipped the hair around my face.

You fell back slowly, as if time had stopped. Your head was snapped back…oh, the _pain on your face…it cut me to my heart. Sage, the pain…why did you have to die so painfully?_

You collapsed, and all I heard was the hollow _thud of your body onto the ground. I watched your hand bounce limply on the concrete, and your head hit with a muffled __crack._

I don't know when the tears began. Next thing that I remember was laying my jacket over you. Afterwards, when Rowen—or was it Ryo? —removed the arrow, all I could do was watch the pooled blood soak the fabric. 

I didn't care. I just cried.

The presents for your birthday are still sitting by the base of your bed. We wanted to surprise you…

You surprised us. Everything surprised us.

Because you left, everyone is in pain. Rowen barely speaks, he just stares and cries. But Kento…I think he and Mia were the most affected. Kento blames himself for not taking you with him. And Mia…

I think she blames herself for not telling you that she loved you.

Yuli cries a lot, too, along with Ryo. We've never felt a loss like this before, Sage. Not even when Anubis died did we grieve this much. I cry myself to sleep every night. I never realized how close we had really been before—_it—happened…_

I'm sorry…


	4. Rowen's Point of View

::_sniff::_

Hey, Sage…

Yeah, it's me.

I—

Oh, man…

I don't know how to start…It's only been a couple days since the accident…

Accident.

That's what everyone else calls it. That day, you know, when it all came down around your head. I didn't mean to let him get to me. Sage, you've got to believe me, I didn't meant to fly off the handle like that…

I feel…I feel like someone else was pulling the arrow back, like it wasn't me at all. It was almost like I watched myself nock the golden missile, then release it with a cry of pure anger…

I saw it go towards you…I watched it fly at your chest. And then, I knew…

I knew that I had killed you.

My best friend…I killed you.

Oh, god, Sage…

Can you—

—forgive me?

His taunting…It made me so angry, like he was tearing my soul apart, piece by piece. He was stealing something important from me. How could I know that he would steal one of my friends as well?

Someone's coming up the hall…

Yeah, it's Ryo. His eyes have been as red as his armor since you—died. The Demon Lord didn't stand a chance against his Inferno Armor, plus his anger. I guess everyone's anger really affected him.

Mia took it really hard…

I see her face every night when I dream. The love of horror, agony, and utter loss…it haunts me…

She _loved you, Sage. _

She cared more for you than anything else in this world. Mia would have gladly died for you a hundred times. She said that she never really had a chance to tell you how she felt about you…

Mia just came down the hall. She wears a black shirt, now, and her eyes are always red. Yuli tries to cheer her up, but every time he makes a joke, or does something funny, she just starts crying again.

Sage…

::_sigh::_

And it's all my fault.

I keep thinking that you're gonna just walk through that door, just like you always did, throw your jacket on the bed, then head back downstairs for a cup of tea. You always did like to relax after a night at the dojo…

You and Mia always spent time in the Library, talking over what she had discovered on her computer. She had even called you her personal encyclopedia for a while…

Good times…

And, you know what?

They'll never be here again.

_You'll never be here again…_

Never…

And it was all my fault…


	5. Sage's Point of View

BIRTHDAY MEMORIES

Sage Date

I don't blame anyone for what happened to me…

It wasn't your fault…

My memories of that moment are already beginning to fade to a bearable level. Soon, I'll be able to remember without crying.

I heard a cry of pain, one that I recognized…

_Cye…_

I can see Cye's injury—it was bad. There was no way he could survive that. There was internal bleeding, everything. I had to do something, and I had to do it fast. Without thinking, I reached deep inside my mind. I had to push out the screams and war cries that shredded the air around me. Kento was keeping Cye and I safe while I healed him…

I remember the green glow, and the sick, weak feeling as I drained all I had to save Cye's life. I remember the pain I felt as my own wounds reopened…

'Kento!' I had cried, 'Get Cye out of here! He can't fight like this!'

He did as I told him. I watched them climb the building to relative safety, barely noticing the weakness and pain that nearly overwhelmed me. My armor was gone. I was unprotected…

I needed to get out of there…

'Arrow Shock Wave!'

Spinning around, all I saw was a bright flash of light. All I felt was burning, agonizing pain as my body was lifted from the ground by the impact. I tried to get away, God, I tried…but the attack held me…

I cried out, for help or in pain, I do not know. I could not even tell.

I felt the arrow…I knew it's flight…_God, help me…_

_Someone, please…It hurts…I need help…_

_Rowen?___

_Ryo, you're near, but to far…_

_Cye's hurt._

_Kento is protecting him…_

_Oh God…_

_I'm going to die…_

The light exploded outward, carrying the last shards of my emotional soul with it.

I saw myself, lying on the ground, head jerked back, pain in my own eyes. There was blood…my armor was cracked…

_Ryo…you were the first one to my side. The look on your face…it tore me apart. I wanted to drift away, to wake up and think that this was all an illusion. Tehn Kento and Cye…_

_My blood was on that arrow…MY blood…_

_Rowen…_

_He's going to fall apart…_

I couldn't stay. The pain of the arrow attack seemed to return to my already tortured body. I couldn't stand this…

Hands rested on my bowed shoulders, and tears streamed down my pale face. I was trying to fight the pain, fight the memories, fight the tears… I didn't care what happened now. 

I doubled over in pain, then collapsed, my side hitting the physical ground with a nonexistent thud. The hands followed me as someone kneeled over me.

'Come, Sage, remember…'

The man's words tore at my heart. I did not want to remember! This was torture! Was I not in enough pain as it is? Why did this man have to make it so much worse…

'Sage, this is not your true self! Remember what you are!' the man insisted, 'Remember who I am!'

Slowly, the pain began to subside as I struggled to place the man's so-familiar voice…

_Michael…_

The pain was replaced by a flood of almost as painful memories. I saw myself, but not as I was. Stabs of pain shot through my body as I struggled to recognize the memories…

They were mine…

An explosion of purest agony broke through my mind, breaking barriers and shattering walls. I knew now…

'Sage…you need help. Come with me to the Throne,' Michael helped me stand, and, finally, I noticed the large wings that grew from his back.

'You're an archangel…'

I stumbled, but he caught me…he was an old friend…I had spent millennia by his side…fighting with him…against demons of darkness and strife…

_I had been an angel?_

Michael smiled as he extended his large wings, "You cannot remember. God sent you to protect the Ronins, but your job has been done. Try to remember…"

_Sage tore the sword from the demon's grasp. The ugly creature screeched and raked at Sage's arm. That's when Ryo saw the wings. Two large, beautiful angel wings extended from Sage's shoulders. They held him aloft, over a huge expanse of rosy gold clouds._

_"Sage!"__ A powerful looking angel flew over to him after he dispensed of the demon, letting him fall to the clouds, "Are you all right?"_

_"Yes, Michael, I'm fine," Sage responded, "Where is the portal?"_

_"Down there," Michael pointed to a small opening in the clouds, "You must get Seiji to hurry though. The Lord wanted him in place a long time ago. The demons knew we were coming…"_

_"I must hurry," Sage grinned slightly, "Seiji will be a perfect guardian for the Ronins. Of this I know."_

_"Farewell, Sage, I shall see you at the Throne," Michael flew off to battle more of the swarming demons._

_Sage dove towards the portal and met another blonde angel there. The other blonde, presumably Seiji, was beaten up sorely and could barely fly. Sage had to dive to catch him before he fell._

_"Sage, I can't—they hit me hard…" Seiji's back sported a bloody stump where one wing had been. He now depended on Sage to keep him aloft, "Sage, I can't become a guardian like this. I have to have my wings healed."_

_"But the Lord wanted you in place a long time ago," Sage protested, "The armors are going to be awakened soon. And you have to be there."_

_"You go," Seiji smiled slightly, "You would be better than I."_

_"No! He wanted you there, and you are the best," Sage again tried to use his own healing powers to rebuild Seiji's wing. But all he could do was stop the bleeding._

_"Sage!__ Seiji!" Michael screamed down from the battlefield, trailing three demons far behind. He looked down into the portal, which stood only ten feet below them, "Sage! You are to replace Seiji! GO! He and I will distract them long enough."_

_"But I cannot go! This is Seiji's time to shine," Sage protested._

_"The Lord commanded it!" Michael took Seiji from him, "Would you disobey him?"_

_"No," Sage was chastised. The demons were so close that he could smell them. All he could do now was dive through the portal._

_A demonic arrow impaled his chest before he slipped through. He missed the portal and lay in the clouds only a few inches away from his goal._

_"SAGE!"__ Seiji cried. Michael handed him off to another angel, who flew swiftly away. The archangel dove to Sage's side before a demon could deliver a finishing blow. He knew that angels could be sorely beaten. And destruction, sometimes, was a fate worse than death._

_With a quick movement, he snapped the arrow and pulled it from Sage's chest. The blonde angel was in pain like he couldn't believe._

_"Sage, you're going through!" He picked him up, "Hang on!"_

_The blonde angel fell through the portal. Fifteen arrows pierced the air above the closing rift in space, but they were too late. Sage was through._

I gasped in recognition. I remembered…

My task was finished…

_Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento, and especially precious Mia, with who I would have been happy for the rest of my life, it was not your fault._

_My time had come, my friends._

_And I will see you again…_

_I promise…_


	6. Mia's Point of View

I can still feel you here, Sage…  
  
Here…  
  
Right here…  
  
You're listening…  
  
I can see you smile…  
  
Do you…do you remember the night before this all happened?  
  
I—I tripped down the stairs, over that wrinkle in the carpet. You were coming up to check on Yuli, who had been having nightmares a lot lately…  
  
You caught me around the waist, like a gentleman, and smiled, scolding me playfully about being careful on stairs. When I saw your smile, and your lips so close to mine, I wanted to tell you…  
  
I was too embarrassed.  
  
I let you walk by me. I watched you disappear upstairs. Ryo looked up the stairs, and I know he caught me looking after you…  
  
I should have told you then…  
  
But I didn't…  
  
::sniff::  
  
That morning, when you all dashed out of the house, I didn't have time to tell you then, either…  
  
You died too fast…  
  
I have your bloodstain on my shirt cuff…  
  
I'll never wash it or wear it again.  
  
I…I don't even want to think about when they brought you home.  
  
All I can remember…  
  
All I want to remember…  
  
…Is your face, looking so peaceful, so quiet…The sun's failing rays caressed your face as I wish I had done…I never realized how long it had taken that battle to end…  
  
Everyone watched me as I knelt beside you…  
  
But I could not let you go…  
  
I felt everyone's eyes on me as I lay down by your side. I gently cupped your cheek and cried…  
  
Darkness came and enveloped us. I don't remember when Kento picked you up, or when Rowen carried me into the house.  
  
All I remember is waking up to the sound of paramedics in the living room downstairs. They were asking everyone about you…  
  
The last glimpse I had of you was your blanket shrouded body on the couch…  
  
It hurt so much to realize that I would never see you again.  
  
But I will see you, won't I?  
  
I saw you in my dream last night, finally happy. No more pain, no more suffering. You were home, and, when you reached out to me, I wanted to go with you…  
  
You're in heaven now, watching down on us. There's another man standing by you, I can see him. You both have such large wings, beautiful, graceful shimmering white angel wings…  
  
But I still have work to do here, on Earth, don't I? I can't join you…not for a long time…  
  
::sniff::  
  
I promise, Sage…  
  
The first thing I do…when I see you…  
  
I'm going to touch your cheek…to be sure…that you are real…  
  
Then I'm going to kiss you, like I should have done so very long ago.  
  
I love you, Sage.  
  
And love should always end with hope…  
  
I'll see you… 


End file.
